liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Toons (112)
Toons, A.K.A. Experiment 112, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to bring pictures to life (only works on cartoons), as well as transform into the subject of any drawing inserted into his mouth. He also has the ability to make images on paper come to life in 3D. He appears in Stitch!. Bio Experiment 112 was the 112th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to transform into the subject of any drawing inserted into his mouth. 112 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Stitch! anime Toons appeared in two episodes of the third season of the ''Stitch! anime. His debut was in "Spooky Toons" as one of two transmuted experiments under Hämsterviel's control to capture Stitch (the other being Spooky). When Gantu and Reuben arrived at the island Yuna's class was staying on, her drawing of a false island legend (which had blown away in the breeze) smacked into Gantu's face. He thought it was scary and decided to give it to Toons to help in Stitch's capture. Toons then turned into the drawing. Later, after Yuna, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Dolores, and BooGoo managed to convince Jessica that the legend was real, she let out a sneeze, which (according to Dolores) caused the monster to appear. Coincidentally, after she sneezed, Toons (transformed into the monster) showed up. Per Gantu's orders, he tried to capture Stitch. While they fought, Jumba saw the H-mark on his forhead and figured out who he really was. He then drew a small picture of a butterfly and told Stitch to feed it into the monster's mouth. Stitch complied and due to Toons' programming, he turned from a giant monster into a small butterfly, and was easily captured. After his capture, a machine built by Jumba reversed Hämsterviel's reprogramming and turned Toons back to normal. He was then dehydrated and stored in Jumba's secret vault until he was needed again. In his second episode "Shogun", Yuna had to do a report on ancient Japanese warriors, including what they ate. But when she looked in the history book Pleakley showed her, she couldn't make out what the shogun in the picture was eating. Pleakley mentioned that Toons could help as he was designed to bring pictures to life, but he was locked in Jumba's vault. Fortunately, Yuna knew the codes to open it. She then took Toons' pod and dropped it in a glass of water, reactivating him. She fed the whole book into his mouth, and he animated not only was the shogun was eating, but Shogun himself! Unfortunately, Jumba was away and since no one else knew how to reverse Toons' work, they were stuck with him. Later, Jumba returned and would help Shogun go back to where he came from. Before he left, Tigerlily gave him a big plate of spaghetti (which he had develpoed a fonding for) as a parting gift. Jumba then grabbed Toons' mane and spun it like a disk clockwise. Shogun was sucked back into Toons and turned back into the history book, much to Tigerlily's shock and dismay. The next morning, Stitch shows Yuna and Tigerlily the picture again and in it, Shogun is eating Tigerlily's spaghetti! Toons was dehydrated again and was put back in Jumba's vault. Eventually, Jumba grabbed his pod to help Stitch in his fight against Dark End, but Toons wasn't one of the experiments that was activated. Biology Appearance Toons is a yellow platypus/axolotl-like experiment with an orange mane and a rectangular vacuum-like mouth. Special Abilities Toons can bring 2D images to life by consuming the 2D subject and spitting it back out making it 3D. He was originally designed to turn anyone into a cartoon. He was modified by Hämsterviel to transform into the subject of any drawing inserted into his mouth. Trivia *Toons' pod color is green. *Toons is the only experiment [[:Category:Stitch! Experiments|introduced in Stitch!]] that appeared activated in more than one episode, having appeared activated in two different episodes. Gallery Spooky Toons Toonh1.png Toonsh2.png|試作品112号トゥーンズ translates to Prototype No. 122 Toons Shogun ScreenCapture 10.02.13 15-40-25.jpg|Toons' experiment pod screenCapture 25.03.13 20-54-09.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 20-55-06.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 20-55-24.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 20-56-04.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 20-56-46.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 20-57-13.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 20-57-39.jpg ScreenCapture 25.03.13 20-58-02.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 20-58-44.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 20-59-08.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 20-59-45.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 19-03-00.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males Category:Stitch! Experiments Category:Transmutated Experiments